A Reason for Hate
by strongshol
Summary: Lily and James get into major fights during their fifth year...this is not a one-shot i wrote when I was high on oxygen.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** This chapter isn't really that interesting, but it's my first real story (Hermione's Doxy Bites I wrote when I was high on oxyen) so if it's slow, it'll get better, I promise.

**Disclaimer:** nothing is mine...all characters are J.K. Rowling's

**Chapter One-James' Girl**

Lily Evans sat in the window of her dormitory in the Gryffindor tower, looking out over the Forbidden Forest. Her long, red hair fell in her face as she dreamed about the stag she had seen the night before, cantering out across the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Suddenly, and for the second night in a row, Lily spotted the stag, cantering across the grounds. She knew at once this was the same that she had seen the previous night, and as she watched it speed around to the other side of the castle, she marveled at its beauty. She sprang to life, hoping for a glimpse of the stag's face. Sadly, though, she turned away slowly as it sped out of sight.

* * *

James awoke with a start as someone yelled in his ear, 'Potter! Prongs! Someone in that stupid head of yours! Wake up, you idiot, we're going to be late for breakfast!'  
  
He hopped out of bed, dressed, and then followed his friends down to breakfast. On his way, he made sure to tell off Sirius for waking him up.  
  
'You know how badly that hurts? To have someone yell in your ear when you're sleeping???'  
  
'Sorry,' Sirius replied with a chuckle, 'but don't you like food?' James laughed at that comment.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast, helping themselves to large amounts of toast and marmalade. James couldn't resist looking at Lily as she quietly ate her breakfast.  
  
'It's pretty obvious when you look at her...you don't make it that subtle,' Sirius exclaimed.  
  
James apologized quickly, and then stated how beautiful she looked today. In response, Remus exclaimed, 'You say that every day. Don't you need a new girl now?' 

To James, that was an insult. Remus, along with all of the Marauders, actually almost the whole school, knew that to him, Lily was his girl. James was always trying to impress her, yet he never won her heart. He knew that it was how he was always hexing anyone who got in his way, but he couldn't help it; he especially couldn't help hexing Snape. Lily couldn't stand the way he messed with him, though.

Schedules were passed out in a few minutes, and James found that he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had the same schedules. He saw Lily get up to leave to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures. The Marauders soon followed to near the Forbidden Forest, where their class would take place.

The class went smoothly, and they were introduced to thestrals, whom no one could see, as they were invisible to those who had not seen death.

Classes continued throughout the day, and into the week, and James felt that the beginning of his fifth year was going well. He was always keeping an eye on Lily and her friend, Emmeline, as well, and always had time to dream about her during the day. He was aware that this was his year for OWLs, too, and made sure he kept up with his studies. He wished, however, that he could just get Lily to go out with him.

* * *

Lily was getting annoyed at the fact that James was always checking her out. She wished he would just leave her alone! This year was one of the most important years at Hogwarts, because of their OWLs, and she didn't want to have to worry at all about James, but she knew that would be a miracle, and miracles were not within her reach. Lily would just have to do her best to ignore him. 

Lily was caught up with all of her homework, and was spending the evening reading by the fireplace. She saw Emmeline walking down the stairs from the girls' dormitory, and called her over to a chair next to her. Emmeline had Transfiguration homework to do, she she declined Lily's offer and went to sit at a table instead. 'Lily! Could you help me with the Transfiguration homework?' she asked.

'Sure!' was Lily's reply. Not only was Transfiguration one of her best subjects, as prefect, she was to help anyone who needed help with anything. Their class was working on the Vanishing Spell, and Lily had mastered that immediately. She explained the principles and Emmeline was able to vanish the snail she was practicing on. Then, to Lily's dismay, she started talking about James.

'You know James _really_ likes you,' she said.

'I _know_,' Lily replied, 'but he's an annoying prat.'

'Any girl would be sensible enough to go out with him,' Emmeline stated, but Lily just headed back to her dormitory.

**A/N:** REVIEW PLEASE! I need ideas too!!! I know this chapter was slow (you saw for yourself) but I'm gonna try to make it better!!!


	2. The Middle

**A/N:** I'm not really that good with the longer stories, so I'm going to skip through the story a lot, so don't get too confused...I'll try to make it good. And not too slow.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nada.  
  
**Chapter Two: She Loves Me...Not**  
  
As this was their fifth year at Hogwarts, not much free time was available. Every fifth year had studying to do, and OWLs were everyone's top priority...that is, except for the Marauders'. They were still pulling pranks on most of the Slytherins, and all wondered how they were keeping up with their school work and Quidditch practices.  
  
Lily, however, was not concerned with any of this. She was focused on her studies and prefect duties, and was especially excited when she caught James doing anything wrong. He still would try to ask her out, and would still stare at her during class, but she kept turning him down, happy that he was failing at something. She decided she would keep her happiness to herself, though, and would only look mad at him.

* * *

James always thought of Lily, every day, every night. He was angry with her for not going out with him, but if only he wasn't so attached to hexing people. He still didn't care. That's what he did.  
  
He kept up with his work...for Lily, but she didn't know that, nor did the Marauders. Whatever, who was he kidding? He would ask her out again tomorrow. Maybe she'd say yes, but...even he knew he was kidding himself. Still, he wanted her as his girlfriend.  
  
The next day, as they were entering Transfiguration, James approached Lily, but before he could say anything, she glared at him. Knowing her reply, he asked his question meekly. As he expected, her answer was no. He walked away sulking.

* * *

The year went quickly for Lily after James tried to ask her out. She had completely put him from her mind. She, instead, spent her time in the library studying for her upcoming tests. Occasionally, she noticed James watching her, but she paid no attention. James was too much of a prat to mean anything to her.

* * *

**A/N:** I just read this chappy and it stinks like poo up a tree in acid rain. I'm really sorry for making you read this, and I know it stinks, but I'm really not in a writing mood right now (family issues). Please review anyway!!! (**SGR**!!!!!!!)


	3. The End

**A/N:** So dudes, I was gonna do all this kewlness stuff until (in the fifth year) after OWLs, James starts being really mean to Snape and I'd put in the part from OotP, but then I decided that I can't write regular, serious, not-random fanfics. So, here I am ending A Reason for Hate (and you can yell at me for that when you review), but that is what I want to do so poo. I'm sorry. Roar. Now I feel bad, but oh well. There. Adios, Le Story De A Reason for Hate. Roar. Read my random ones now.


End file.
